


Singularity

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wreckers find something they weren't expecting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singularity

“This wasn’t here before.” Roadbuster’s comment drew everymech’s attention to the veiwscreen. Several sets of optics all stared at the singularity beneath them before they all dived for the controls to pull the ship back to a distance that wouldn’t involve them being dragged in.

“What do you mean it wasn’t here before?” Springer demanded once Xantium had stop shaking from the gravitational forces.

Leadfoot just shrugged as he brought the data up on one of the screens in answer. “Medium red, class five star, five planets orbiting, third planet has, err, had, four moons, the biggest was marked as a possible for an out of the way outpost.”

“It would require a significant expenditure of energy to cause such a stable star to collapse into a singularity.” Perceptor put in as he pulled up more scans.

Xantium’s laughter suddenly cut through the bridge. “I think I’ve found the reason.” Data flashed up on the main screen, a repeating beacon, formally used before the great war to direct shuttle craft around Cybertrons busy space lanes.

A collective noise of exasperation went around the bridge as the mechs took in the apology left on repeat and the signature of the mech who had left the beacon.

“Wheeljack.” Springer said with a resigned huff. “I really wish he had said yes when I asked him to become a wrecker.”


End file.
